Not Only Opposites Attract
by ptessadactyl
Summary: Ten outrageous oneshots containing pairings never seen. Contains yaoi and yuri, but warnings are said beforehand.
1. Study Date KidoxKaitou

**UPDATED Author's Note 03-23-2007**:

Oh dear, it's been more then a year since I've even looked at this fanfic. Ah, good memories and all. However, it seems that, in my younger years I had neglected to re-read the chapters before I posted them. After reviewing them, now with a larger knowledge of the English language, I feel the need to correct them. One must learn from their mistakes, eh?

With that out of the way, this is a story with ten one-shots containing pairings one never sees in this fandom (at least not seriously). I hope that anyone reading now can find some type of enjoyment, maybe even get a good laugh.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, for I am only your average American teenage girl. Not an old Japanese man.

* * *

"Seriously, when are we gonna need to know who King Agamemnon's wife was!" 

Kaitou sighed at his blond friend's outburst. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and let out a sigh.

"Kido, you need to know these things if you want to get into a good collage, or job," Kaitou explained slowly, as if to a child. And ,at the moment, Kido was acting exactly like one. He puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his blue wife-beater.

Another sigh escaped Kaitou's nose. "If you didn't want to attempt to learn, then why did you ask for my help?"

Growling, Kido sunk into his chair. Well yeah, he needed help to get his grades higher. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he wasn't a complete deadbolt. But alas, another reason lurked in the back of the blond's mind.

What began as an innocent friendship between Kido and Kaitou, turned into a secret infatuation. He thought about him, day and night. Any reason to be alone with his bespeckled friend was a good one. Even if it meant doing school-work.

Kido shot a longing look at Kaitou, who was cleaning the lens of his glasses. Putting his hate for actually trying at school aside, he sighed, "Fine, fine. You win, I loose. Now, what the hell is the Byzantintane?" Placing the glasses back onto his nose, Kaitou gave a short laugh.

"It's the Byzantine Empire and it's where the capital of Rome was moved to." As soon Kaitou began explaining what was so important about the Romans, Kido spaced out. Mainly focusing onto Kaitou's voice, he absent-mindedly gave nods and agreeing sounds.

It was weird. Yeah he had seen much more beautiful girls (and guys). But, that was just the outside. On the inside they where mindless, idiotic fools only looking for money and sex.

Kaitou may not have the looks of a movie star, but he had street and book smarts. If people actually gave him a second look, they would see he was much more then a nerdy kid. No, not a kid. A man.

Out of all the kids he knew, Kaitou had to be the most mature. Of course when they got together with Yana all of them acted like regular 17 year old boys. But being in the same room with Yana brought down their IQ levels to around room temperature. So it was forgivable.

After 15 minutes of talking, Kaitou noticed his friends was staring blankly at him. His glass covered eyes narrowed in annoyance and a small groan left his mouth. In one swift motion, he slammed the heavy history book onto the small table they where at.

Kido's head snapped up and his back straightened. Realizing that Kaitou had caused the shocking noise his nerves went back into 'slouch' mode.

"Hm, that always works. Now, did you hear one word I said?" said a smug Kaitou, leaning back in his chair. Kido blinked his blue eyes. Right now would be the best time to put his hair color to use.

"Yes." Kido paused at the skeptical look Kaitou gave him.

"... Maybe?" Kaitou snorted and held the blond's gaze.

Giving in, Kido sheepishly uttered a "No."

A satisfied smirk made its way onto Kaitou's lips. He closed the history book and moved the algebra book towards the middle. Kido groaned in dissatisfaction. Math wasn't his best subject.

Instead of protesting Kido sunk further into his chair and grabbed a pencil. He could just feel the smugness radiating off of Kaitou. He rolled his blue eyes in annoyance.

For the next hour or two Kaitou preached the importance and basics of the matrix and other math tactics. The sun had started to go down. Realizing how late it was, Kaitou began to get up.

"Heh, time sure flies when your trying to teach a blond project-base math," Kaitou said, stretching and popping his back.

Narrowing his eyes Kido said angrly, "Hey, I resent that comment!"

"And.. I don't care," retorted the much smarter boy. He gathered up his books and shoved them inside his green messenger bag. He pulled down the grey striped shirt he was wearing, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

Kido got up as well. Personally, he didn't want Kaitou to leave. He followed the older boy to the door like a puppy, and just as sad as one.

"You know Kaitou," the blond said as they reached the door. "You can stay over here. If you want, that is." Smiling slightly, Kaitou shook his head.

"No, it's all right. I'll come by tomorrow morning." Mentally groaning, Kido quickly thought of a way to spend more time with his oblivious friend. Suddenly, an idea hit the boy.

"Well, at least let me walk you home." Kaitou threw a confused look in Kido's direction. He scoffed and opened the door.

"I appreciate that, mother, but I think I'll be fine," said Kaitou stepping out of the house, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a serious expression on his blond friend's face.

Rolling his eyes, Kaitou gave in. "Fine, fine. But only half-way. Come on, lets go." Finally being able to gloat over something, Kido smirked and swaggered out the door.

The boys walked in slowly unison, talking about normal boy things. All the while, Kido's brain tried to decided wether to tell Kaitou how he felt, or not. It wasn't like he wanted to screw Kaitou's brain out (liar), he just... wanted to love someone. To be loved.

Besides Yana, Kaitou was the only person Kido really connected too. And Yana... Kido mentally twitched. Well, like I said; Yana brings down your IQ. And that cannot be healthy.

When they came to the park that was the half-way mark, both stopped. Kido looked down at his feet, his head spinning and heart starting to go erratic. Kaitou turned, oblivious to the internal conflict his friend was having and began to walk away.

"Bye Kido," he said lazily, waving behind him. Quickly making up his mind, Kido jogged up to stop the other boy.

"Wait!" Kaitou turned around, a semi-startled look on his face. Gathering the nerve he had, Kido looked at his long time friend.

"Look, both of us know I'm no good with words. But, I- um, er..." Standing up straight, he placed his hands on Kaitou's shoulders. "Let me show you."

Quickly, Kido leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Kaitou's. To his dismay, he felt no reaction from the receiving end. Kido pulled back in disappointment. He focused on the ground, his hands still on Kaitou's shoulders.

"I'm... sorry," Kido mumbled, his voice laced with sadness. He started to take his hands back but was stopped when Kaitou placed both of his hands on his face. Before he knew what was happening, Kaitou's lips descended on his own.

Kido's breath stuck in his throat, purely shocked at his friend's action. Even though he wasn't quite sure what this meant, he leaned up into the kiss. His heart beat madly in his chest as he savored the feel of his friend's lips on his own.

Slowly, a rift formed between them as Kaitou pulled back. A smile made its way onto his face when he looked down. Kido still had his eyes closed and was holding onto Kaitou's shoulders as if his life depended on it.

But Kaitou didn't mock him like he usually would. Instead he wrapped his arms around the boys waist and laid his forehead onto his. A laugh started in his throat, since Kido still hadn't open his eyes.

"You know, you can look now." Hesitatingly, blue eyes opened up. Kido blushed slightly at how close they where and looked down. His heart was still getting back to a regular pace.

A silence ensued them for a minute or so, until Kaitou broke it. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he said pulling away, but not before leaving a kiss on Kido's forehead. He turned around and started to walk home, leaving Kido to stand and watch his receding back.

He snapped out of his daze like state, and sighed. He would have to wait until tomorrow ro talk to him. Turning to the opposite direction, Kido started to walk home.

"Well now," he mused to himself, "at least something good can come out of a study date."

* * *

A/n: Yeah, I thought it'd be cute to incorporate the title of the chapter at the end. So sue me. 

The next pairing:

KuwabaraxTouya


	2. Chilled Chocolate KuwaxTouya

A/N: Please take note that the Jin's Irish accent is horribly butchered. I'm so very sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH.

* * *

A light sheet of snow covered the city and the forest that was near it. The light of early afternoon could hardly be seen behind the fluffy snow clouds that signaled another winter storm.

He loved winter. Just everything about it; the snow, the shorter days, the way people acted. It was just a lovely season in general.

Knowing that, it would make total sense to why Kuwabara was trudging up to Genkia's. And it did; he loved winter, the one he loved WAS winter. Or at least had the element that corresponded with it.

Just thinking about him made Kuwabara's head spin. Yes 'him', not her. Even though it seemed like he did, he did not have any romantic feeling for the ice Koorime, Yukina.

Well, at first he did. But that was just puppy love, a silly little crush. It was apparent at the Dark Tournament, when he told her he loved her, that she would never be able to understand. She was too naive to have any feelings of love. Through time Kuwabara begrudgingly understood her and left matters alone.

He didn't dwell on that for long, for another had caught his eye. Everything about him was just beautiful; his light blue and aqua hair, his eyes that one could get lost in, the way he held an honor code like himself.

Yes, Kuwabara Kazuma had fallen for the Shinobi Master of Ice; Touya.

Kuwabara shoved his gloved hands into his black hoodies pocket. A cloud of mist formed every time he took a breathas he continued his treck up the hill leading to the stairs of Genkia's temple.

It had been a long year since Urameshi came back. A month after, the group of demons that had trained under Genkai came back for more training. They still had 2 years until the next Tournament, but they wanted to get a head start.

How had Kuwabara known this? Well, he had been going to Genkia's for more training with his Spirit awareness. It had been easy to figure it out, since he was there when they busted a hole in Genkai's wall that seemed to be cause by a misplaced 'whirl-wind' attack.

From then on, Kuwabara traveled to the temple only once a month. He did not want to distract them from their rigorous training. Honestly, he hadn't the need to get hurt; he already had enough bruises from playing football(1) after school.

And here he was now, a week before the western holiday Christmas, making his way up the stair-master from hell. Faintly, he could hear a child's laughter followed by an angered scream.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU RINKU, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REPRODUCE ANYMORE!"

Kuwabara lightly laughed to himself. Obviously, Rinku had yet to learn why not to instigate trouble with Shishi.

Making his way into the view of the temple, he sighed in amazement. Rinku was gleefully running from Shishiwakumaru, who, as it seemed, was running around in a pink fighting gee.

As Rinku ran past the human, with Shishi practically on his tail, he childishly screamed, "HI KUWABARA!"

Chuckling to himself, Kuwabara waved to the demonic-child's back.

The snow crunched slightly under his feet as Kuwabara walked up and into the temple. As he shook off the white spots that clung to the fabric, he walked into the main room, which Yukina had turned into a cozy living room.

"Why, hello Kazuma. And Merry Christmas," Yukina's cheery voice rang through the boys ears. He turned to her and gave her a happy smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he replied, shaking the remaining snow out of his orange locks and looking over at the ice master who was reading a book on the couch. He walked across to where Yukina was, and gave her a friendly hug.

"So, are you going somewhere?" he asked, motioning to the coat and scarf she was wearing.

"Yes, Genkia said that the guys and I could go out into the town. Touya decided to stay here, though."

It must had been a gift, since none of the demons where allowed to go past the forest's end. And, man, was Kuwabara happy that Touya had wanted to stay behind. Suddenly, laughter was heard form the next room, shortly followed by three demons in the doorway.

Jin, Chuu, and Suzuki to be precise. The drunken and the clown looked fine, but the poor wind master looked like an over-stuffed marshmallow. Which was why the two other demons where laughing.

"Wow, are you going into Tokyo, or Antarctica?" Kuwabara joked, walking over to Jin who tried hobbling over to the door. After unwrapping the wind master, Kuwabara reassembled his outfit so he'd look like a normal 'human'.

"Than' ye, Kuwa," Jin said, readjusting the blue scarf around his neck. Kuwabara shrugged in response, before plopping himself onto the couch next to Touya.

"Come on guys, Genkia wants us back by ten p.m. sharp," Yukina said, before ushering them out the door and saying a quick goodbye to Kuwabara and the master of ice. After the door closed, and a short argument between Shishi and Rinku, it fell into a peaceful silence.

It was in that silence that Kuwbara's eyes shifted to Touya. The ice shinobi was still curled up on the side of the couch, completely into his novel. He had such a look of content on his face, which was a big surprise. Touya always looked indifferent or, when Jin was in the same room with him for too long, angered.

"Hey... Touya?" Kuwabara said hesitatingly, not wanting to disturbed the angelic figure besides him. Briefly looking up, Touya 'hmmed' in response. "I'm gonna see if Genkia has some cocoa. Want some?" he offered, getting up off of the couch.

"...Cocoa? What's that?" Touya asked the human, getting up to follow him into the kitchen.

As Kuwabara rummaged through the cabinet he explained, " It's a hot chocolate drink. It's really good." Once he located the box, he pulled it out and showed it to the curious master. After looking it over, he handed it back to the human.

"Okay, sure I'll have some," Touya said, and sat at the table. Smiling, Kuwabara started to boil some water, got two cups, and poured in the powdery mix. After waiting at the counter for five minutes, he turned the stove off and poured the hot water into the mugs.

"Here you go," Kuwabara said handing Touya his mug before sitting across from him. The mug slightly burned Touya's sensitive hands, so he placed it lightly on the table and stared at it.

As Kuwabara took a swing of his own steaming drink, he looked over the rim and at Touya. "It's not going to bite you," said Kuwabara humorously. He stopped his laughing when Touya gave him a slight glare.

Hesitatingly, Touya picked up the chocolate drink and tipped it into his mouth. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue he let out a high-pitched squeak. He quickly placed the mug back down.

"You okay?' Kuwabara asked with concern. Touya stuck his tongue out, and held it between his fingers.

"Just peachy," Touya said sarcastically with a lisp. They sat in silence for a minute, Touya nursing his tongue and Kuwabara feeling a tad bit bad. Not being able to take the silence, the human sighed and stood up.

When he reached the other end, where Touya was sitting, he bent down to look th ice master in the eye. A delicate eyebrow lifted on the demons face in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just take your fingers off of your tongue." Touya blinked his pretty crystal eyes. Slowly, he removed his cold fingers. When he did Kuwabara took a hold off his face, inspecting his tongue.

"Hmm, it seems okay," the human mumbled. Suddenly, an idea flashed into his head. This was his one, and probably only chance to taste those sweet lips of the ice master.

Smirking, Kuwabara held onto Touya's face a bit firmer and slowly leaned his head in. "Lets see it that tongue of yours still works correctly." Touya, slightly confused, had no time to react as his mouth was slowly covered in a soft kiss.

He widened his eyes in shock, while Kuwabara's closed as he savored the feeling of the ice master's lips. As he imagined, they where cold. But not as cold to have his lips get frozen, like licking a lamp-post in December.

And to Touya, Kuwabara's lips where surprisingly warm. Not like the offensive liquid that had burned him earlier, but still warm to him. To add to that, the taste of chocolate still lingered on his lips. As an involuntary action, Touya breathed out, blowing air into Kuwabara's hot mouth.

As Kuwabara pulled back he let out a breath of misty air, caused by Touya's cold breath mingling with his own. His blue eyes stared into Touya's for, what seemed like, an eternity.

The silence was broken by Kuwabara clearing his throat. "Well, I guess your tongue and lips are just fine."

* * *

(1) I always thought Kuwabara would play football, even if they don't usually play that in Japan (or whatever).

Next pairing;

HieixKuwbara


	3. Blood Lust HieixKuwa

A/N: Based on Hiei's character, this turned out pretty dark. I'm sorry if it offends anyone.

Note: Slight torture and rape.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own YYH.

* * *

It was a hot July night, and the air blew through the open window that was left open in Kazuma's room. It tangled with the curtains before blowing over the human's peaceful face. His orange hair was sprawled around him and his face looked like that of a sleeping angel. 

At least, that's how Hiei could describe him on this night. The demon sat in the tree over looking the bedroom window. His red eyes scanned from the boys feet, to his chest, then rested on his head.

Hiei slunk back against the tree and glared at nothing in anger. Why was this the hand Destiny had dealt him? Why did that damn woman make Kuwabara not only fall in love, but for his sister? But he wasn't mad at his sister. No, she could do no wrong...

Lightly jumping, Hiei landed on his knee facing the opposite of Kuwabara's bed. He turned around and looked at the human's face. His glare from before intensified.

It was all that damned human's fault. He wasn't meant to love his sister. No, he couldn't, he didn't deserve to. Not when the demon himself wanted him. All to himself. Sometimes Hiei just wanted to...

He lightly ran his hand over the sleeping human's neck.

Yes, he wanted to just grab that neck of his and choke the life out of him. He wanted to watch his face turn the loveliest of blue, then turn into a deathly purple. He wanted to see the look on the human's face as he took his life away. He wanted to hear him scream his name, for him to beg for it. Hiei wanted him to suffer just like he was on the inside.

Hiei loved Kazuma, and that was something he could never forgive.

He stared at Kuwabara for a second more before he slowly started to add pressure onto his throat. Kuwabara's face contorted in pain in his sleep, but the fire demon keep his hand where it was.

It was then that the human started to cough and woke up with a start. His blue eyes where getting over their hazed sleep and widened when they saw Hiei. His hands frantically tried to pry Hiei's off of his neck, only to have the grip tighten.

"Hiei! What are you doing!" Kuwabara chocked out, lack of oxygen not helping the situation. Hiei gave a sadistic smirk before crawling onto the bed and straddling the humans's chest.

"Just showing you how it feels," the demon growled out before forcefully crushing his mouth onto Kuwabara's. As the human's head swam with confusion, Hiei ripped off a piece of his cloak and tried Kuwabara's hands to his bed.

Biting the poor human's lips, Hiei drew back. Kuwabara hissed as blood slowly leaked from the small cuts on his lips. His watery blue eyes looked up at Hiei in pure terrified confusion. "What-what are you doing?" he asked again.

Hiei glared at him and snarled before drawing his hand back and forcefully smacking Kuwabara across the face. As his head turned back, Hiei grabbed the neck of his wife-beater and pulled him up. "Do you know what you do to me? Do you? Well? Answer me!" He backhanded the other side of Kuwabara's face.

When he didn't get any answer, just a muffled sniff, Hiei leaned close to his ear. "You made me want you, you son of a bitch. I fucking fell into some kind of love with you. I will make you fucking suffer for it." As he finished, Hiei dipped his head down and licked up the blood that was running down Kuwabara's chin.

He followed the trail back to the small cuts and reclaimed Kazuma's mouth again just as hard, if not harder, then before. Hiei's tongue forced it's way into the human's mouth, and proceeded to orally molest him. His tongue ran along every inch of Kuwabara's mouth before going even further into his throat.

As a reflex Kuwabara started to gag, his pretty blue eyes slowly spilling tears. Hiei pulled his tongue back and moved to the side. His red eyes followed the path the crystal-like tears made. He lowered his lips and softly kissed the salty liquid trails up to the blue eye that produced them.

"Why? Why are you doing this. Hiei?" Kuwabara softly asked. Hiei lifted his head up to look directly into his eyes.

"Because I hate loving you." He moved his hands to Kuwabara's neck again and put a hared grip on it. Kuwabara gaged again, his esophagus was being held down and hurt more then anything he'd ever felt. His face started to turn a bit red.

Hie smirked, the way Kuwabara looked right now seem very erotic to him. It was what he found himself thinking of everyday. His smirk grew as he watched how desperate Kuwbara was to get air. His body started to wiggle underneath his own petite body. Kuwabara's face had a tint of blue coming over it.

Just as Hiei was going to add even more pressure to the poor human's next, a ray of sunshine broke through the window. A frown quickly planted itself onto Hiei's face and his grip on Kuwabara's neck lessened a bit. His blood red eyes looked down to the face of his love.

He lowered his head down next to Kuwabara's ear. "Don't tell anyone of this, or I will kill you. Brutally and slow," he said in a gruff tone. Kuwabara nodded his head to the best of his abilities, unintentionally rubbing his cheek against Hiei's.

Hiei slightly moaned at the contact before lifting his hands away from the pale neck they where mercilessly chocking. As the same hands darted up to untie Kuwabara from his restraints, Hiei leaned forward to kiss Kazuma's swollen lips.

"Until next time," he whispered before disappearing out the window, and leaving a very disturbed and scared Kuwabara to contemplate if what just happened was a dream or not.

* * *

Next paring; 

JinxChuu


	4. Drunken Conffesions JinxChuu

A/N: I STILL suck at accents. You may shoot me if it is horrendously horrible. And if you can't understand it, well, then just tell me and I'll... do... something.

**Disclaimer:** Please refers to chapters before this.

* * *

It was dimly lit at the pub they where sitting in. The pair sat right at the bar in the middle of the establishment. Chuu watched in humor as Jin downed another glass of Jack Daniels, slowly sipping his own in the process. The Irish demon was way passed his limit, and was more then a little tipsy.

Jin placed his glass down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned his head, which was bobbing, to Chuu who immediately saw the glassiness in his blue eyes.

"Oi, mate," Chuu said getting the attention of the wind master. "I think ya had enough ta drink fer the night." He laid the cash they owned for their drinks onto the counter and swung Jin's arm over his shoulder. Laughing and a bit delusional from the alcohol, Jin allowed Chuu to drag him out of the pub.

According to the sky, it was around 1:30 A.M. Chuu and Jin walked from the pub for a good half an hour before coming to a lake. Feeling an ache in his legs from carrying around a dead weight named Jin, Chuu pointed to a log near the bank of the lake.

"Why dun't we rest fer awhile? Me legs are freakin' killin' me," Chu panted, already going towards the fallen tree. Jin looked at him with a confused expression before slowly nodding his head. When they got to the fallen timber, Chuu carefully sat Jin down on the log then drop to the ground.

"Th' sky looks mighty blew tonight, I'd say," Jin drunkenly slurred with his accent. Chuu knew what he was saying though, having an accent of his own he knew how to decipher it. Stretching his arms up and leaning back onto the wood, Chuu let out a yawn.

"Aye'd hav'ta say that too, mate. Aye'd also say that yer way pass ya limit an' that ya gonna hav' a killa' ache in the morn," Chuu said, laughing after the last part was said. Jin looked at him expressionlessly before breaking out into a tipsy grin, his fang hanging out of the side of his mouth. Not wanting to feel out of the loop, he started to laugh too.

Their laughter died down until it was completely silent. Chuu leaned back so his arms went over the log and stared at the lake. The full moon glistened in the reflection on the pond, sometimes getting disturbed by ripples.

It really was a nice night. Jin turned his glassy eyes up and looked up at the wondrous night sky. He clenched his hands between his thighs and let a long sigh escape his nose. He moved his blue eyes to Chuu, who was still staring at the pound.

Jin slowly and discretely inched his way over to Chuu's arm, before sliding off the log and onto the ground. A pained "oomph" left him as he hit the ground, getting the attention of the, almost sober, Aussie.

"Are ya alrigh' there, mate? Dun't wan' tya breakin' ya bottom." Jin looked up at Chuu with a goofy grin on his face. He waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"I'm al'righ, I'm al'righ'. Jest a lil' woozie is all," his speech was still slurred and his body swayed back and forth a bit. Chuu gave him a questioning look before turning his attention back to the lake. Jin turned and looked at the lake too, wondering what was so amazing that it would get more attention then him.

He folded his arms and pouted in his drunken stupor. Why, Chuu was practically ignoring him! And that was not acceptable. Nope, not at all. Slowly the gears in his head began to turn, but immediately stopped when a light giggle started to grow in his throat.

Not that he knew why he was laughing, he just had an urge to do so. And he did, covering his mouth with his hand to try and stifle the laughing that was just pouring off of him. Chuu gave the wind master a side glance before pulling out a flask, taking a long swing of the beverage inside.

His giggles fading away, Jin turned his own glassy eyes up to look at Chuu's face. It was always rugged looking, having that 5 o'clock shadow all the time. Unlike Jin, who couldn't grow a mustache if he poured miracle growth on his face; Suzuki and him found that out the hard way.

Actually, that ruggedness was very appealing, alluring. In fact right about now Jin had a hard time controlling his hands from rubbing the drunkard's cheek. Sighing tiredly, from thinking to much, Jin leaned himself against Chuu's chest.

"'Ello there? Wha'd do ya thin' yer doin'?" Chuu questioned when Jin lightly leaned onto him. Instead of replying he snuggled his head into the vest the Aussie was wearing, inhaling the sent of pure alcohol.

"Chuu?" The said demon looked down at the wind master that was currently nuzzling his chest. "I thin' I love ye." His cheeks turned a shade of pink, you couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or just the alcohol finally showing.

Shocked, Chuu tried to come up with something to say to was just announced. "Tha's just the alcy talkin'," he finally said. Laughing like a schoolgirl would, Jin put his arms around Chuu's chest and gave him a hug.

"Nope. It be tru'. You hav' been givin' me the fuzzie wuzzies eva' since I'd ferst met with you," the wind master purred out, rubbing his head against him again. It became silence for a long time, the only thing heard was the June bugs and crickets. It made Jin feel as if Chuu...

"Chuu? Ye dun't hate me, do ye?" Jin asked in a timidly small voice. Chuu looked down in mild surprise. The wind master's blue eyes where filling with tears, and the saddest expression he could muster was planted on his face.

Smiling softly Chuu embraced Jin and laid his head on top of his red mess of hair. "No, I dun' hate ya. Dun thin' I evar could, mate. An' dun't ever ask tha' again, er aye'll pound ya until ya take it back." He tilted Jin's face up and planted a light kiss onto his lips.

Jin sighed happily out his nose and kissed back, loving the feel of Chuu's whiskers brushing against his chin. They drew back slowly, and Chuu put his head back onto Jin's.

As he smiled, Jin let out a long yawn. He hugged Chuu more firmly and both drifted off into an alcohol-induced slumber.

* * *

Next pairing;

KuramaxKaitou (excuse me while I ORGASM all over myself. I. Love. This. Pairing... and Kaitou.)


	5. Warped Intentions KuramaxKaitou

A/n OH SNAP! I am so sorry, my computer hard-drive crashed and I lost my chapters. (Tear, tear) I know, sad. But, I still updated! Usually I update every Sunday, but I wanted to get this up as soon as I could so I could do my Halloween pairing.

Thanks to my reviewers. And people who still don't review; I'll get your mom pregnant. Seriously, I have the power. (Just kidding...maybe.)

Note; Kaitou and Kurama might seem OOC. (Shrugs) I haven't gone to Warped Tour in 2 years, so I might be wrong if they changed some stuff around. Not my fault, I am broke. (Empties out pockets and flies come out) oops.

Disclaimer; I don't own YYH or the Warped tour, but, damn, I wish I did. Oh, and all the places I mention are real.

----------------------------------Warped Intentions KuramaxKaitou----------------------------------------

The 'Warped Tour'.

They had heard about it. It went on in America, a tour traveling the states, starting in Colombus, Ohio and ending in Northampton, Massachusetts. Bands would travel form state to state, and rock out as long and loud as they could.

Many bands would play this year; Fall out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Motion City Soundtrack, and lesser known ones. It was rumored even Billy Idol would play at some stops. It was every punk-rockers(and anyone else for that matter) dream to go.

And this year, they got tickets for the last show.

Kaitou had family in Massachusetts, which was why Kurama and him choose the last show. They would be staying in North Fairhaven, about a two and a half hour ride to Northampton. The boys arrived 2 days before the concert, got adjusted to the time and slept from jet lang.

They had been on the road for almost 2 hours, Kaitou's cousin was driving while him and Kurama sat in the back seat.

Leaning down, Kurama adjusted his combat boots he borrowed from Kaitou. Red plaid pants feel just past his knee, a green checkered belt holding it in place. His shirt was hot pink and tight with fishnet sleeves.

Kurama looked like a regular American punk. On the other hand, Kaitou resembled the classic picture of Emo.

His back hair hung down in a slight shag over his black framed glasses. A tight turquoise Fall Out Boys t-shirt donned his chest, overlapped by a tight black mini hoodie. His GAP jeans where as tight as they would go, going over his yellow Converses, and a studded belt hung outside the belt loops.

Kurama smiled as they pulled into the parking lot, his ears already starting to sting from ICP being blared through the stereo. The car stopped at a spot right near the gate. Stretching, Kaitou undid his seat belt.

"Finally, I don't think I could have lasted another minute in here," he said as he got out. Nodding, Kurama did the same then arched his back backward. A loud 'pop' was heard then a satisfying sigh.

"I must say, I have had better rides." Smiling, Kaitou walked over to him and handed him his ticket. Without even a glance back they started walking towards the entrance.

"We'll be back at the car be 10!" Kaitou shouted back at his cousin. He had some friends he wanted to hang out with and didn't want to be seen with the 'confused boy' and 'the Emo kid'.

After being checked by security both boys walked aimlessly around, listening to the many bands playing at once. They stopped at the north stage where a large crowd of people formed around. An American band called The Transplants where currently playing.

Kurama eyes widened as a mosh pit started to form, fist swinging as well as bodies. He slowly tugged on Kaitou's messenger bag strap.

"Does that normally happen," he said as he watched the security guards break up the fight. Kaitou followed to where he was looking and smirked.

"Yep. So does that." He pointed to the guy who had just been lifted up on top of the crowd then immediately set back down by another security guard. Kurama nodded, eyes wide in acknowledgment.

It was his first time being at one of these American concerts. He was excited but he didn't have the urged to get punched in the face or groped on the ass. Boy, did Japan seems nice and friendly right now. Heck, even Demon World seemed nice!

He was brought out of his musing when Kaitou started to move forward. His innocent eyes widened even more. "Hey! Don't leave without me!" he screamed over the music and rushing up to his friend.

Kaitou stopped as Kurama latched onto his arm, determined no to get lost in the sea of people. Smiling to himself, Kaitou lend them both to the front right of the stage.

The music was blaring out of the speakers, which where right in front of them. Kurama felt as if his ears where going to start bleeding. He cringed and his hold on Kaitou's arm became tighter. He laid his head on his shoulder and tried to drown out a slight pound in his head from the speakers.

For the next 6 hours they stayed. They saw almost all of the bands they wanted to, bought some cd's, and watched a skateboarding show. All the while Kurama was firmly holding onto Kaitou's arm, who either didn't mind or didn't care.

The sun had disappeared and night was upon the grounds. People where leaving and the stations were packing up for the night. Kaitou and Kurama slowly made their way back to the car.

Kaitou yawned and put is his behind his head. "Well now, that was fun." Kurama made an agreeing noise from behind him. He ran up a bit to catch up with Kaitou's strong pace.

"I liked it when Go Betty Go and My Chemical Romance played," he said tiredly. When they reached the car, Kaitou produced the key and unlocked it. He then threw himself into the far side on the back set and sighed, Kurama sitting himself down and locking the door behind him.

Kurama looked over at his friend; his head was leaned against the glass and the moon reflected in his glasses. He looked very relaxed as he lounged in the spacious car seat. Sighing in content, Kurama pulled his legs up so he was sitting cross-legged.

"So, what are we going to do for the next 2 hours?" It was only 8:34 when they had called it quits. Not only where they tired, their ears had enough punishment from the constant blaring speakers. Kaitou looked up in thought.

"I'm kind of hungry. I'm gonna get the food in the trunk." He got up and pulled down the middle section of the car, revealing a tiny tunnel to the trunk(I think they have those in Cadillacs). Green eyes watched in mild amusement as Kaitou shoved his body into the opening and returned back with a small cooler.

He opened the cooler, revealing two cans of soda, 4 cans of beer, and some sandwiches. Kurama got himself a soda and a PB&J sandwich, Kaitou opting for a beer and turkey sandwich. The red head gave his friend an odd stare, he hadn't known for Kaitou to drink.

They ate their food in silence before Kaitou took his key and turned on the radio on low and AC. When he was finished, he leaned back and slowly sipped what was left in the beer can he held. Kurama followed the suit, crossing his legs again.

His green eyes looked at the clock; still an hour until they could leave. He sighed and reached up to massage his temples, which where throbbing a bit. A headache from the loudness was finally setting in.

He felt movement on the seat and suddenly felt hands on his shoulders. He turned his head and looked at Kaitou, who hands started to massage his shoulders.

"Stressed?" he asked the fox, adding more pressure on his finger tips. Kurama slowly nodded, the pressure on his shoulders soothing him. He leaned into Kaitou, wanting him to apply even more pressure.

Kurama kept leaning into his body when he suddenly pulled his hands away, wrapping them around the red-heads torso. Kurama blinked his greens eyes as Kaitou nuzzled the top of his head.

Instead of trying to sit back up, Kurama placed his arms over Kaitou's and moved himself into his lap. Kaitou took back one of his hands and ran his fingers through Kurama's red locks, getting a content purr from the boy.

Leaning his head back and up, Kurama looked at Kaitou who, in turn, looked down. They stared, looking at each other for a brief second before Kaitou leaned down more and laid his lips on top of the foxes.

Sighing, Kurama closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. He nibbled slightly on the other boys upper lip, asking for entrance. And he was granted it. He slide his slick muscle into Kaitou's mouth, exploring the familiar caverns that held the taste of alcohol.

Kaitou moaned softly as his tongue intertwined with Kurama's before going forth into his mouth. His hands twisted strands of the foxes red hair in a comforting motion as they stayed in their lip-lock.

Opening his eyes, Kurama broke the kiss by moving to the side. He made a purring noise in the back of his throat as Kaitou started to lightly kiss his cheek and ear. After leaning over and placing a kiss on Kurama's nose, he stopped and laid his head back onto the mess of red.

Smiling in bliss, Kurama snuggled up to his friend's chest. It was nice to have friend's with benefits. Very nice.

---------------------------------------------Kid say what?--------------------------------------------

A/n Have you ever had an idea that came out entirely different? Yeah,. The whole ending was not intended. I kind of just half assed it. (Smacks self on head)

I was going to update this Sunday but it's the weekend of Halloween, and I have a special Halloween story.

Next Pairing;

BotonxMukuro

Come on! More reviews! Please? I'll give you Halloween candy. (Hold out a Snickers bar)


	6. All Hallow's Eve BotanxMukuro

1A/n Welcome to my very special Halloween one-shot. Ooh, aah. Scary, neh? Not much to say, so, you know, go ahead and read. (TACKLE HUGZ the reviewers)

And sukiminamino, thanks for the typo/name errors. I always spell her name wrong. You are a sweet-heart. (Gives you a hug for not being a twat about my horrible spelling)

Disclaimer; I do not own anything, only the idea. Bite me.

---------------------------All Hallow's Eve BotanxMukuro--------------------------------------------

Halloween a.k.a All Hallow's Eve.

The one night demons where allowed into human world(as long as they didn't cause the downfall of mankind). Long ago, after a battle that had separated the Demon and Human world, Spirit World had declared it a holiday for all 3 worlds. A night when humans and demons alike could cause mischief and mayhem.

And gets shit loads of candy.

It was Botan's idea to throw the party at Genkia's temple, so no unwanted guest would come. Keiko and Yukina immediately agreed, and it took only a mild bit of convincing for Genkia.

They would invite everyone; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keonma, Jin, Suzuki, even Yomi and Mukuro we're invited. There was only one rule; you had to wear a costume. It wouldn't be a Halloween party without it.

Botan smiled, her pink eyes dancing with mirth. The last of the guest had just arrived at the temple. Her fingers fidgeted excitedly with her robe.

"Hey Boton, nice costume" She turned her head to Yusuke, who was laughing to himself. Botan looked down at her black robes and scythe. Ah yes, the ever popular image of the Grim Reaper.

"Well, you don't look too shabby yourself Yusuke," Botan giggled out. Yusuke had on what looked to be a plug, to go with the electrical socket Keiko was wearing. How he ever got her to agree to that costume they would never know.

Sighing in happiness, Botan pulled her hood on and went to get herself of punch. Around the table stood some of the reapers from work, demons, and even some humans. And all of them, she had to say, had very interesting costumes.

As she poured herself a cup of the punch she eyed the crowd. People she knew, people she didn't know, even Hiei had been dragged here. Her attention was drawn from the guest when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to her side and smiled at Shizuru.

Instead of saying anything to the reaper, Shizuru pulled out a bottle of pure alcohol from the inside of her Mexican shawl(1). Botan's eyes got big and she had to stifle a giggled as the older Kuwabara poured the liquid discreetly into the punch.

Now that would defiantly get this party started.

About an hour or two later, Botan was weaving through the mess of people, trying to get outside for some air. To say the least, Shizuru's special ingredient made the party get almost out of control.

The deity had to stop herself from falling when she was literally pushed outside. She turned and slightly glared at the person who pushed her then started to walk to the forest. She walked for about five minutes and stopped when she arrived at a small, glistening lake.

It was tucked away in the middle of the forest and it seemed only Genkia knew about it. Boton had discovered it when she was flying by one day. And, she discovered, it was even more beautiful at night.

She lazily made her way to the bank of the lake and sat down, drawing her cloak tightly around. The image of the moon reflected from the lake and onto her pink eyes. She was so captivated by the bewitching image of the nightly planet she failed to notice the soft footsteps making their way to her.

A hand placed itself onto the reapers shoulder, causing the deity's's eyes to widen and to gasp from shock "Do you think it's safe for a girl, such as yourself, to be out at night?" came a smooth feminine voice.

Slowly, Botan turned her head. Behind her stood Mukuro, one of the former lords of the Demon world. She let out a shaky breath she was holding in and smiled. The reaper looked Mukuro up and down; half a white mask covered hr scarred part of her face, a cape rested on her shoulders, and she was dressed in old century garb.

"My Lord, I didn't know you where familiar with The Phantom of the Opera." Mukuro smirked and twirled in a circle. As she came to face the reaper again, she stopped and leaned towards the deity's's face.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Mukuro said in her low voice, sending light shivers down Botan's body. A blush formed itself across her face, lighting up her pink eyes. Mukuro smirked again and plopped herself next to Botan.

Botan nervously laughed before drawing her knees to her chest and sighing. Her fingers played with the tassels on her draw string hood. Mukuro' dark blue eyes discretely roamed over the reaper's body. Botan twitched, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Mukuro kept sneaking glances at the girl. She leaned her head onto her hand as a quick little plan formed in her head. As Botan was preoccupied with the grass on her shoe, Mukuro made her move.

She threw her body onto the reaper's, catching her lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Taken back in shock, Botan fell to her side with Mukuro laying on top of her. Her hands fisted the white shirt Mukuro was wearing.

Mukuro parted the deity's lips, diving into the deep caverns. She tasted just like she thought she would; a nice blend of sugar and honey. Botan gasped as her mouth was invaded by the slick lord's tongue.

Mukuro took her tongue back into her mouth, only to be followed by the deity's's own slick muscle. Smiling, Mukuro picked her head up, leaving Botan's mouth open and her tongue slightly out. Her cheeks where a heavy pink and her breathing was erratic.

Without opening her eyes Botan asked, "What was that for?" Bending down to her neck, Mukuro lightly nipped and sucked the skin.

"You're just a very beautiful reaper, and you should be treated like a princess," she said in a husky voice. As Botan finally opened her eyes she let go of Mukuro's shirt and started to stoke her orange hair.

"Well," Botan said softly, "at least someone appreciates me." Mukuro chucked against her throat, then went back to her kissing and licking.

Botan smiled in bliss; it was the best Halloween yet.

------------------------BOO-----------------------

A/n Well now, I'm a smidgen bit sorry if the ending sucked. I just didn't have a real good way to end it. (Bows in shame) FORGIVE ME!

(1) Shizuru was dressed as a Mexican for some reason.

Next pairing;

Young GenkiaxShishiwakumaru

Say what? Yeah, that's what I thought.

...REVIEW! And happy Halloween (Throws candy at reviewers and hits one in the eye) ...oops.


	7. Rejuvenating Cream Young GenkiaxShishi

A/n Ah, my lovely reviewers. How I adore thee. Thanks, I'm glad ya'll liked it. Yeah, you guys are nice. I would like to let you all know that I have 3 different one-shots almost complteted on my computer. (Smiles) I am SO proud of myelf!

Notes; My contain OOC-ness. Bah.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything is this story except the idea. Blah

---------------- Rejuvenating Cream YoungGenkiaxShishi-------------------------------------

She was pissed. Oh, she was really pissed. All of her anger could fuel a mini van traveling from the top of Canada to the bottom of South America five times. She stormed down the hall way of her temple, muttering obscenities under her breath.

She threw open the light door to her room and walked over to her long mirror. Her eyes roamed over her own body. There weren't any wrinkles under eyes, or anywhere for that matter. Her greying hair was now a vibrant pink, the strands filled with volume and softness. Her eyes where bigger, browner, and more younger. To pull everything together, she was at least 4 inches taller then she normally was.

Genkia screamed in anger and threw a punch at her mirror. Shards fell from the big crack in the middle, some piercing her hand. She clenched her teeth in anger as tears pricked the sides of her eyes.

"Oh great, not only did I change back into a 19 year old, but I'm having mood swing. Lucky me," she mumbled, her voice smoother and more high-pitched. She let her fist fall to her side and slumped onto the floor, her head in her hands.

It started as a normal day. At 4 am she woke up the lazy-assed demons she had accepted to train, made them do impossible stunts, then meditated for an hour. Oh, and tried to see if she would still had the Spirit Light Wave technique in her.

Big mistake.

She was drained after the attack and, still in her younger form, crashed(as in sleeping) near her fish pond. Upon awakening, she discovered that she had not transformed back into her old self.

It had been at least 3 hours since then.

She squeezed her brown eyes tighter then they where to stop the angry tears from falling. "This is so not good," she moaned in pity to herself. She groaned again; not only was her looks altered but so was her way of speaking.

Outside her door she heard the soft padding of foots steps drawing near. She didn't even care at that moment. A knock was heard, followed by the opening of the door.

"Master Genkia do you want... some... dinner? Uh, are you all right?" came Shishiwakumaru's silky voice. Genkia hiccuped and sobbed a bit harder.

"N-no! I'm stuck in this god forsaken form!" she screamed, muffled by her knees. In shock, the samurai stood at the doorway. He had no clue what to do, he had never been in a situation like this. Well, there was this one time with the blonde cat-chick...

Shishi was abrupt brought out of his thinking when a heart wrenching sob hit his ears. His pink eyes looked over at the shaking form of his master. In truth, it was sad; seeing such a gorgeous girl crying.

He slowly walked over to Genkia and sat down in front of her. He looked at her for a few moments before hesitatingly pulling her towards his chest. Instead of kicking his ass out, Genkia latched onto his shirt and bawled in anger, sadness, and to just plain cry.

Taken back in surprise, Shishi started to rub her back in circles and tried to calm her down. He rested his head onto of hers as he whispered calming things and shushes. After minutes of endless crying the sobs turned into hiccups, and the hiccups turned into slow gasp.

Genkia stayed in Shishi's lap for a while before pulling back a bit. Quickly she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She looked straight at Shishi and tried to glare at him.

"Don't you tell anyone about his or I'll beat your little, white, punk-ass," she grumbled out. Unfortunately the threat was lost because of the childish pout on her lips. Shishi smiled then reached over and brushed his hand across her cheek. He had never gotten over his infatuation with her from the Dark Tournament.

She blushed and quickly turned her head to the side. Smiling gently, the samurai turned her head back to face him. Her younger, glistening brown eyes stared into his neon pink ones. Slowly, both set of eyes closed and Shishi started to lean down.

Genkia's eyes where tightly closed as Shishi's lips brushed against hers. It only last for a moment since, in fright, she swiped her lips off of his and to the side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered. Shishi, who was staring behind her, sighed. He lightly kissed her ear and started to stroke her back.

"Maybe we shouldn't, but..." he paused and took in a deep breath. "It would be nice, wouldn't it?" Genkai gave a short laugh before she picked her head up and looked the bird right in the eye.

"He said the same thing before he went to Limbo." Her voice sounded bemused and scorned. Who the hell was she talking about, Shishi wondered. He didn't have time to ask who she was talking about since she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him forwards.

"I guess I'll take that as a sign to live this up while I can," she said in a husky, low voice. There was a mischievous sparkle in her eye and Shishi couldn't help but smirk. Genkia quirked her eyebrows before yanking him to her lips in a passionate, frenzied kiss.

Her arms went right around his neck as she tried to pull him as far into her as she could. His own hands roamed her back and her vibrant pink hair. In one quick motion, she pushed him to the ground and rolled on top of him, still in their lip lock.

She pulled back and bit his bottom lip playfully. A low chuckle rose from Shishi's throat as he smiled.

Oh, he was going to be spending the night...

**At the dinner table...**

Rinku grumbled angrily while the other demons finished off their food. His right eye twitched in annoyance as he eyed the empty seats. His stomach growled lowly and he held it.

He clenched his eyes closed and gritted his teeth before screaming, "That's it! I'm eating their food" And he dove right into the plate of steamy goodness.

------------------------Finnayed-----------------------

A/n Personally, I liked this chapter the best. (Does a fricken' happy dance) Oh yeah! Cigars for everyone! (Throws cigars at reviewers) Oh, and I don't think Shishi's quote is exactly the same thing Toguro said. Meh.

Next pairing;

KotoxJorge (Keonma's blue oger)

And, just to tease you, after this next one(points up) I'll be posting a very steamy YoukoxShuuichi. Well, as steamy asI can get away with in a PG-13 story.(Laughs) Ok, review! For each review I'll up the hot-ness.


	8. Announcer Duties KotoxJorge

1A/n Yet again, I'm here to permanently scar you. Yes, I will make it so you will never look at these characters in the same way again. Good or bad? That's for YOU to decide.

Thanks for all the reviews. And PervyMonk, hun, you are such a sweet heart. You get the irony of YoukoxShuuichi. It's more or less masturbation.

Notes; contains (attempted) FLUFF! Because demons can be romantic too.

'Blahness' means thoughts. Okay? Okay.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything. Nope, nada, zilch, zero, no dinero, uh-uh, NOTHING!

-------------------------Announcer Duties KotoxJorge--------------------------

"Wow, that was much better then last year," Koto said as she sipped her coffee. It was the night after the Dark Tournament had ended. The winners, Team Urameshi, where at the hotel. Their sponsor, Lord Koenma, had thrown a party to try and cheer them up.

"I liked the stadium blowing up at the end. Added a bit more excitement," Jorge joked from across her, sipping his own cup of coffee. Koto laughed as she looked out the window of the small café near the hotel contestants stayed at.

She sighed, her fox ears leaning down a bit, then turned back to smile at the oger. He was calmly sipping his cup, his eyes closed in delight. Koto's tail swished in lazy circles as she turned to stare at the cup in her hand.

"Well, that kinda sucked, in a way." Jorge opened one of his eyes when he heard the sad tone in the fox's voice. He put his drink down and motioned for her to go on. "I don't have a job now," her tone was a bit bitter, but she said it in a funny manner.

Koto pushed herself from the table and got up, Jorge following the suit. She want to grab her purse, but a blue hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She looked up to see the oger smiling and already handing cash to the cashier.

"It's on me," he said kindly. Koto smiled at him. 'He is so nice,' she thought. 'And funny'. As they walked out the door together, Jorge holding it open for her, Koto added more to the list she was making in her head.

'He's not a jerk, he hasn't tried to get me in his hotel room, his not bad looking, he doesn't stare at my chest...' Koto sneaked at glance at Jorge only to see his eyes darting back and forth between her backside and face. '... And he's not gay,' she thought happily.

They walked along the forest line, towards the cliff overseeing the water. Jorge stopped briefly and walked into the forest, leaving Koto at the edge. She stopped, a confused smile on her face and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?" she playfully asked, her tail making lazy swishes. Some rustling came from the near by bushes before Jorge emerged. He walked over with his hands behind his back and a big, silly smile of his face.

Tilting her head, Koto tried to peek behind his back. Still smiling Jorge leaned to the side, hiding his hands from her view. Frowning, she leaned to the other side, only to have him move again. Getting a bit perturbed, she puffed her cheeks and let out an angry groan.

"What are you holding?" Jorge snickered at the annoyed tone in her voice. It made her sound so cute. He made a 'tut' noise and waved his hand that wasn't holding anything.

"Close your eyes." Koto rolled her eyes but complied. She felt Jorge touch her ear, which twitched at the contact, and place something behind it. His hands retracted from her head and she heard and approving 'hm'.

"You can open your eyes now," he said in a sweet voice. Her green eyes opened and her hand immediately went to her ear. She could feel a stem, small leaves, and soft petals. Smiling, Koto pulled the flower from her ear and looked at it.

"Aw!" she cooed with a giggle. It was a small flower. The petals began as a deep purple, then faded into an intense pink. She brought the flower up to her nose and sniffed. Heavenly. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at Jorge.

"You are so sweet," she purred. Jorge rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, his cheeks turning slightly pink. He walked over closer to her and grasped her hands.

"It was so beautiful, it reminded me of you," he said as he took the flower out of her hands and placed it back on her fox ear. It was her turn to blush as his fingers slid across the soft fur on her ear.

He moved off to the side and they started to walk again. Jorge walked closer to the fox and did the old yawn-and-put-your-arm-over-the-girl's-shoulder trick. Koto rolled her eyes when his arm landed on her shoulder, but said nothing. Instead she leaned onto his shoulder and grabbed his hand.

The night air whipped around as they walked, tossing the leaves with it. They stopped at the cliffs edge. Sighing, Koto looked up at the sky. The moon was hidden behind dark clouds that rolled along the open sky.

Koto's tail swished in tight circles before it drew itself across the small of the oger's back. He was only startled for a minute, then relaxed as the soft appendage rested on his waist.

"Do you think we'll see each other again?" Koto asked, her sad tone breaking the night's silence. Jorge opened his mouth to answer, but slowly closed it. Would they ever see each other again? His eyebrow knitted together as he thought.

"I don't really know," he said unsurely. His hold tightened on her shoulders as he hugged her close. "If fate wants it to be, it'll be. If not, then..." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss to the nose. "It was good while it lasted," he finished, smiling.

Koto puffed out her cheeks and sighed through her nose. Her grip tightened on Jorge's hand, her nails lightly digging into his blue skin. "Fate sucks, I hope it get destroyed," she said angerly.

Chuckling, Jorge reached his other hand out and tilted her chin up to look at him. A warm smile graced his lips as he spoke. "You never know. We might have one of those love connections."

Koto looked at him blankly, her ears leaning down. "Like... a string of love?" she asked cutely, then turned her head to look at the water.

"Something like that," Jorge said as he kissed the top of her ear, the one that still had the flower, then leaned his head against her's.

After a few more hours of whispering sweet nothings to each other, they went back to their own hotel room. Koto kicked her shoes off as she walked to her bed. Without changing into her pajamas, she feel face first onto her pillow.

Sad tears slowly leaked from the corners of her eyes. She had just met this great guy and she would never see him again. Koto picked her head up, her brown hair stuck to her face. Reaching up she plucked the flower off of her ear.

Giving a sad smile, she gave it a sniff before placing it on the night stand next to her bed. That night the fox cried herself to sleep, something she hadn't done in a while.

The next morning, Koto had forced herself out of the hotel bed. After freshening up in the bathroom(she had to get rid of those tear-streaks) and changing into a comfy pair of jeans and a sweatshirt she started to pack up to leave. After shoving the last of her stuff in her suitcase, she slowed down and leaned against the couch in the middle of the room.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave this place behind," she said to herself. She stopped in mid-step and abruptly turned and ran to the bed room. The flower was still on the night-stand. As she near the furniture her ears drooped as did her lips.

The petals had curled up and dried. The vibrant colors had faded into a light grey, the stem turned a darker green. Hesitatingly, she reached her hand out and touched it. As soon as her skin made contact the petals crumbled off into dust.

Koto narrowed her eyes. "This is why demon world flowers suck," she said angry to herself before walking back out. She picked up her one suitcase and the keys to her hotel room. She walked over to the door and opened it, not looking as she shut it behind her.

As she turned to lock the door, a piece of paper caught her eye. Attached to the note was another pink and purple flower. Her fox tail swished as she took the note off of her door. The swishing movement became faster as she read the note.

_Koto my love,_

_Your face will forever be etched in my heart. Everything about you is perfect, and I never want to forgot. We've only known each other for a day, but the way you make me feel is just...amazing. It might seem to soon to say this but I think I might be in love with you. I can't wait until the day I see your smiling face again. Who knows, maybe I'll see you at your next job. Maybe Fate will be nice to both of us this time._

_Love always and forever, Jorge_

Smiling, Koto removed the flower, folded the note, then put it in her pocket. She stared at the flower before bringing it up to her nose and smelling it. It smelt as beautiful as the other did. She lowered her lips and gave one of the petals a soft kiss. The silky petal caressed her lips, just like Jorge's.

As she picked her suitcase up with her other hand she gently put the flower behind her ear. Maybe Fate would be nice for a change.

----------------------hand cramps do not build character--------------------------------------

A/n Aw man, I was totally on a roll! The beginning was great and so was the end, but the middle... Bah, it could have been better. At least I finished it. (Dances)

Next pairing;

YoukoxShuuichi

Oh yeah, you know you want it. And I will not make it suck! Why? Because that is a H.O.T. pairing. Review please!


	9. The Foreskin Mambo YoukoxShuuichi

A/n Now, this might not be the most freaky-deaky pairing, but I think I did a good job making it original.

To all my reviewers, thanks a ton. Hope you like this. If not, then... uh... I'm sorry?

Notes; mentions masturbation and OOC-ness.

Disclaimer; I don't own YYh.

------------------The Foreskin Mambo YoukoxShuuichi-----------------------------------------

He had no time to himself. Never. And even if he was the only one in his room, someone was always there. Always was. And always would be.

Kurama groaned as he tried to suffocate himself with his plush pillow. His inner Youko chuckled at his futile attempt to kill himself.

'You're doing it the wrong way,' he sang out inside the boys head. Mentally glaring, Kurama turned to his side so he could breathe.

'Youko, please, go screw yourself. And leave me alone,' he thought politely to the fox demon. Youko laughed, though only Kurama could hear him, like a ringing noise in your ears that just won't go away.

'I'm not kidding,' the boy mentally growled out. The laughter stopped. Peace, finally. Kurama smiled, maybe the fox got the idea, and snuggled his head into the pillow only moments before was used to try to knock him into a coma.

It wasn't long before his body shut down, and he dove into the depth of la-la land. His green eyes fluttered open, revealing his own little dream world... kinda. He wasn't anywhere special that night, just a red room with a couch, fireplace and a bed. Kurama eyebrow knitted together. Something was missing.

"Oh!" he said surprised, making a fist and hitting his other palm with it. "Youko must have gotten the message." The smile on his face grew. No Youko means no perverted talks, no senseless arguments, no surprise attacks...

As soon as that thought slipped into his head, Kurama felt arms go around his neck. He let out a strangled gasp as his body leaned into the person behind him. He heard a growl echo in his ear.

"So, you thought you could get rid of me that easily," Youko's voice was deadly low, which freaked the hell outta Kurama. The human swallowed thickly, thinking the ancient fox would want to teach him a lesson. Instead he felt a hot tongue on his ear.

"Relax. I don't bite... hard." Youko nibbled on his human counterparts earlobe, sending unwanted shivers down the boys spine.

"Gah!" Kurama slide down quickly, out of the fox's grip. Twisting around quick, he backed up to the couch and sat on the arm rest. He raised his pointer fingers into a cross and held them out. His green eyes twitched, "Stay out of my personal bubble, please."

Youko looked at him with a blank expression, blinking his eyes more then it was needed. He lowered his arms that where still in the position of being wrapped around the humans neck. He put his hands on his hips and smirked.

"Looks like someone's on the rag." Youko ducked, barely missing the rose that was aimed ay his head. He looked up at Kurama, who was still in the throwing position. Laughing silently he stood back up and brushed some imaginary dust off of his tunic.

"Sometimes I think you where supposed to be a girl," Youko sighed as he sauntered over to the couch. Kurama glared at every step he took and crossed his arms.

"Sometimes I think you where born a sex obsessed, self-centered prick," he growled out to the fox, who laughed. Youko reached his hand out and ran it down the spine of the younger boy, making him groan in annoyance. Kurama had no time to reach as he was suddenly pulled down into the fox's lap.

"Sex obsessed, you say?" He leaned down and ran his tongue lightly over the surprised humans bottom lip. "Well, maybe I should teach you a thing or two. You haven't even gotten yourself a proper girlfriend, as I recall." He picked his head back up, a thinking expression on his face.

"Wait, wasn't there that one girl? What was her name... Megan, Meredith, Melissa-"

"Maya?" Kurama interrupted the fox's musing. Youko looked down and nodded. He moved the human in his lap so he was sitting on his legs sideways, not laying with his legs on the arm rest.

"Yes. Whatever happened to her?" Kurama turned his head to look away and pouted in a childish way.

"I'd rather not talk about that," he said in a tone that ended that conversation. Youko smirked as he draw his hand down his humans arm. He leaned into the mass of red hair and inhaled deeply.

"Like I said, I should teach you a thing or two," he said, his low voice sending shivers throughout Kurama's body. He whipped his face around to look the fox directly in his golden eyes. He slightly cringed; Youko wasn't joking.

Before he knew what was going on his back hit the cushions of the couch. No longer was he sitting on the former thief's lap. Instead Youko was stranding his hips with a down right devilish smirk on his face.

Kurama opened his mouth to protest, but a slender, pale hand covered his mouth. Youko shook his head slowly, then leaned down and lightly kissed his nose. He trailed kisses from his nose and over to Kurama's right ear.

The grip on his mouth became looser until the hand slid off and down to his chest. He let a soft moan pass his lips as Youko's hand made slow circles around his navel and his mouth tugged on his earlobe.

He smiled as he drew his hot mouth away for the human's ear and blew on it softly. The contrast from the hot tongue to the cold air mad Kurama wiggle his body in delight. Youko liked that response very, very much.

He trailed small kisses from the beginning of Kurama's jaw-line to his bottom lip. He swiped his tongue slowly across his lip then blew on it, causing the same affect as he did with Kurama's earlobe.

Kurama moaned as his lips where captured in a heated kiss. He opened his mouth, allowing Youko's tongue inside. He could feel the slick appendage slowly licking every inch of his mouth. He reached up and gripped the demon's shoulders, fisting the white tunic top between his fingers.

Opening his mouth more, Youko slightly sucked in air from Kurama's mouth causing an erotic sensation to course through his body. Youko really knew how to excite someone. As he opened his golden eyes he drew his head back, leaving a trail of saliva running form his tongue to Kurama's open mouth.

He licked his lips, then retracted his tongue back into his mouth. His human counter part tasted good. A smirk slowly spread on the thief's face. How did the rest of his little human taste? With a single thought, Kurama's shirt disappeared into the dream world.

With the only obstacle out of the way, Youko started on his mission and moved down so he was straddling the humans legs. He placed rapid, short kisses all over the human's body making him arch his back when a sweet-spot was hit. When he got around to the red-head's navel he dipped his tongue in causing the boy to let out a loud scream and arch his back up.

Kurama hands, currently freed from their grasp on the fox's tunic, reached down and grabbed onto silver locks of silk hair. His body was tingling all over, exciting him on more ways then one. His mouth opened and closed with pleasure, making him look more like a fish then a fox.

The wet tongue on his navel continued further until it reached the top of his jeans. Kurama tossed his head to the side and looked down to see... his bed sheets?

He had woken up before Youko could have finished his job. And it was VERY apparent. He blinked his green eyes and groaned in slight pain.

Running a hand through his red hair Kurama tried to slow down the beating of his heart. He let a smile grace his lips as his hand traveled south.

Youko could, sometimes, be a great teacher.

-------------------------END---------------------------

A/n Well... Good, bad? I think it was pretty hott. Yes, hot with two t's. TWO T'S!

Next pairing;

Thanksgiving Special/ MatarixKuwabara

You know what to do...Review!


	10. Make Me Wait KoenmaxShiori

A/n Wow, I've really been procrastinating haven't I? Sorry, but I had such a brain fart on the MitarixKuwabara story that it drained all of my pairing-writing abilities out of me. And because of that, I have decided that any more odd-pairings(hm, lets see how many times I use that word) will be separate one-shots. I hope it's not a problem with everyone. I just tend to put off writing if it's a continuos story and such. I totally blame the projects I had to do in Middle School for that.

Disclaimer; I own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

It wasn't right. Not in the least.

He looked at the slumbering form next to him. Her black hair tied in a low ponytail, the top of her shoulders poking out of the sheets. She looked to be at least twenty years his senior, but that wasn't the case at all. In fact, he was hundreds of years older then her.

How long? How long had they been keeping this from everyone? Not even Hiei had stated to suspect anything was going on. But, if you thought about it, it was only fair.

Her own son had been keeping secrets from her. Why shouldn't she be able to do the same?

Yet again he gazed at the woman before him. She was purely human. And he...he was a god! She didn't know that; she didn't need to.

And it was coming to an end pretty soon, too. She was engaged. Engaged! So, not only what he was doing a disgrace to his family name, but he was also partaking in the unholy lie of cheating with her.

His honey gold eyes stared intently at her as he drew his hand from the top of her shoulder to the base of her neck.

"Beautiful," he muttered into the darkness that eloped them. Her skin was velvet to the touch. Just hours before, that skin had been soaked with their mingling sweat. And it would be the last time it would happen. It had to be. For her.

She moved in her sleep and rolled over to face him. Her blue eyes twitched open slowly. A smile spread over her lips as she looked up at him in her sleepy state.

"What are doing up at," she checked the clock, "One-thirty in the morning?" her voice was thick with sleep as she talked. He smile, his eyes glittering in the moon-light. He reached his hand out and stroked her black locks.

"Just thinking. Go back to sleep, Shiori." Shiori Minimino purred in contentment as he massaged her scalp. She caught his arm and pressed her lips to the palm of his hand lovingly.

"Whatever you say, Koenma." The prince's smile lingered as her eyes drifted down again and the slow breathing of sleep was heard. He sighed softly and turned his head to look out the small window in her bedroom. The moon peaked out from behind the puffy, grey clouds.

It would only be a few more years, and then they could be together again. He could wait for her, it's not like he wasn't already.

Koenma curled up against her warm body and drew the blankets nearer then drifted off to sleep one more time in the arms of the one he loved.

* * *

A/n Yep, as I mentioned up above this is going to be the last chapter. Ha, now you'll actually have to look at different stories to read the odd-pairings and such. Sorry, but they're all kind of drabbles and such. I hope none of you mind this. And if you do, I am terribly sorry for your inconvenience.

Read and review!


End file.
